everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yunus Djulung
Yunus Djulung is the son of the girl from The Bones of Djulung, an Indonesian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Lilac Fairy Book. Info Name: Yunus Djulung Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Bones of Djulung Appearance: Below average height, with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Wears a lavender shirt over a maroon shirt and maroon pants. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Domenico Verdecolle Secret Heart's Desire: To make friends with the fish. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at chopping wood and catching fish. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Zahira Nour. She's a very nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm deaf in my right ear and can only hear from my left ear. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love nature! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm afraid the fish I befriend are going to end up in the fryer. Best Friend Forever After: Marino Blondel and Florin Trandafir because they're friendly with fish too. Biography Hey there! I'm Yunus Djulung. My mother is the girl from The Bones of Djulung. My mother was the youngest of seven sisters, and she had to chop firewood for her sisters. One day, she caught a fish named Djulung-djulung. She fed the fish and kept him as a pet, but one day her sisters caught him and cooked him. She then took his bones and planted them. Out grew a tree with an iron trunk, silk leaves, gold flowers, and diamond fruits. One day, a leaf blew across the sea to the king. The king went over to the sisters' island and asked the sisters about the tree. The oldest six didn't know about it, but Mom did. The king then married her. I'm doing pretty good here - in a nice home with my family. I've got two older brothers and an older sister. I go to Ever After High, which is far from my home. My home country is near the equator, so it's very hot there. It's not as warm here, and I get homesick sometimes, but it's a great place. One thing I'm good at is chopping firewood, which I do during the colder months to keep warm. i also plant trees to replace the ones I cut down. I am also friendly with fish and keep a few fish in a tank. I talk to them when I'm bored, and I bring them rice. I try to be careful, since I don't want to eat fish I know personally. I enjoy food as well, though I do exercise to keep from getting too heavy. My aunts always complain that I'm too thin. I love exercising - it's really fun and it keeps me going. You can often find me doing pilates outside. I'm pretty down-to-earth as well and don't mind living in the woods, though of course over here I stay in a dorm. I decorate my room with a lot of nature-themed stuff. I would definitely love to continue my mother's story, so I am a Royal. Trivia *Yunus' favorite food is spekkoek, a type of cake coming from Indonesia. *Yunus' surname refers to the fish known as julung-julung, which is the Indonesian name for the halfbeak, a fish native to the tropics. *Yunus has a pet lesser bird of paradise named Iskandar. See also According to the book that Andrew Lang listed as his source, The Bones of Djulung comes from Sulawesi, an island in Indonesia. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Lilac Fairy Book Category:Indonesian